Try Outs
by iluvpb22
Summary: Jordan is planning on doing yet another Minecraft parody, this time for "Girl on Fire." He's looking for a girl to sing the song, so he heads down to Encino. The girl he picks, Maria, seems just like your typical nerdy fangirl, but perhaps there's more to her. Something that neither of them expected, and that has Maria's life turned upside down.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys! This is my first story! This idea came to me while watching one of CaptainSparklez Minecraft parodies. Originally, this was going to be a one-shot, but it seemed too long. It's still not going to be all that long, though. I was thinking, _What if Jordan asked _me _to sing one of his songs?_ And then it was now. So, yeah, you're basically filled in. Enjoy!**

***Jordans POV***

"Thanks for watching, and I will see you later, recruits," Adam says into the camera, saluting.

I end it off with a simple, "Bye," and Adam cuts the recording.

"How's that for a vlog?" he asks as he plugs the camera into his computer.

I nod while I watch the playback. "Seems pretty good to me." I look at my watch and see that it's already 2:45. "Oh, wow, I have to go now."

"Go where?"

"Well, you know how I'm doing a new Minecraft parody?"

"Oh yeah! Weren't you doing, um…" Adam frowns as he tries to remember. "'Girl on Fire,' right?"

"Yep," I reply. "I'll want a female singing voice for that, so I figured, why not try to find someone while I'm down here? I'm going to go over to that one all-girl high school and see if anyone wants to try out,"

Adam raises an eyebrow. "Wouldn't you have to drive them _all_ the way back to Santa Barbara?"

"They have spring break soon," I answer. "There would be plenty of time."

"Okay, seems like a pretty good idea to me. Just be careful," he grins, "there'll probably be someone fangirling over you."

I smile back. "I'm well aware of that, thanks for reminding me."

**(Time Skip)**

I check out the school as I get out of my car. Pretty good looking, if you ask me.

I walk up to the front door and try to open it. Locked. I see what looks like a buzzer, push the button, and the door opens a few seconds later.

Walking in, I see a desk to the right, restrooms on the left, and a hallway straight down. I turn to the desk.

The woman sitting there looks up from her computer. "Hi, how may I help you today?' she asks, smiling.

"I'm Jordan Maron, I believe I sent you an email about a week ago?"

"Ah, yes, the one about having some girls try out to sing for a video, right?"

"Yep, that's the one."

"You'll need to speak with our vocalist teacher." She points down the hall. "Go through that door, turn left, and find room 301."

"Okay, thank you."

"You're welcome."

Before I turn away to leave, she asks, "Oh and are you CaptainSparklez?"

_No use lying, _I thought, nodding. "Yes, why?"

"Oh, nothing, it's just that my son watches your videos a lot. He's always wanted to meet you."

"Cool." I smile and walk away.

So I've already been recognized by one person, and they didn't even watch my videos. I wondered who else would recognize me.

Eventually, I find room 301 and knock on the door.

"Come in!" someone shouts from inside. I open the door and walk in.

I see the teacher sitting at her desk. "Hello," she says, "I'm Ana Owens, but you can call me Ana."

I nod and offer my hand. "Nice to meet you, Ana, I'm Jordan."

She shakes my hand. "Yes, I know, the secretary forwarded me your e-mail." She pulled it up on her computer and rereads it. "So you want a girl to sing?"

"Yep, the best you got."

"Well, we recently had five girls sing in the all-state honors choir. If it was okay with their parents, I'm sure they would love to try out. I'll send an email to their teachers about it."

"Sounds good," I reply.

"When would you like to have them try out?"

I think about it for a moment. Tomorrow I was going to do some vlogging with Ty, Adam and the likes, and we were all going to go out for lunch _and_ dinner. "Maybe around four, tomorrow?" I decide.

"That would work," Ana replies. "You'll just come back to this room here, and everyone who can come will be waiting."

"Perfect," I say, with a thumbs-up.

"I'll e-mail their teachers right now. Is that all you need?"

"Yeah."  
>"Okay, then. See you tomorrow."<br>"Yep. Bye."

I exit the room and walk down the hall to leave. As I do, I pass by a girl getting books from her locker. I can see my YouTube icon taped onto the inside. The girl turns around, sees me, and her eyes widen. She runs back into her classroom, presumably to tell her friends.

_That would be two,_ I thought.

**A/N: Sorry if Jordan sound a little bit out of character, but this _is _FanFiction, so I can make him talk/think however I want him to talk/think! I hope you enjoyed, leave in the reviews what you think, but no hate, please. I'll probably be replying to the reviews in the story, by the way. Again, hope you enjoyed!**

**-iluvpb22**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Yay! People like my story! Two people, at least...but watevs, it still makes me happy!**

**I'll be introducing a new character (Maria) in this chapter. You'll figure out who she is, I'm sure. I also noticed that this is kinda short, but it's all I had time to write. I'll write more soon, I promise.**

**Enjoy!**

*Maria's POV*

I was just putting away my language arts assignment, which was the last thing I had for homework (We don't get much homework near spring break.), when my friend, Riley, rushed in the door. She looked _really_ excited, like she had just met CaptainSparklez or something like that.

She returns to her desk, bouncing like a little kid as she sat there. I get Riley's attention and mouth, _What happened?_ at her.

She just shook her head and leaned back in her seat, her mind wandering away in its own little dreamland.

I shrug and do the same, humming "Wrecking Mob" to myself.

_But then the freaking creepers came, _the lyrics come to my mind. _How'd they even get in outer space?_

You see, both me and Riley share this YouTube addiction. We like gaming in general, like PewDiePie, but our main thing is Minecraft. And living in the same city as SkyDoesMinecraft helps you know all the good channels. Bajan Canadian. ASFJerome. Deadlox. So on and so forth. I could name a million, but there's one in specific. One that caught our eyes.

CaptainSparklez.

I became introduced to him through Sky. I don't know what it was. Maybe the Hunger Games, maybe the parodies. But it _instantly _became our thing. Riley even went so far as to tape his icon on the inside of her locker. I would have, but I don't want to be known as _too much_ of a nerd around school.

"Maria!" Our teacher wakes me up out of my little doze, and I walk up to her desk.

"Yes, Mrs. Douglas?" I ask, preparing myself for some sort of lecture about humming in class.

Instead, she points to an email she has pulled up on her computer. "Miss Owens just sent me this. Apparently, there is a man named Jordan who would like a girl to sing."

My mind races. Jordan was Sparklez's real name, and he was supposed to be in Encino this week. _Plus, _he was supposedly planning a new Minecraft parody…

_Nah, screw it,_ I thought. That _would be too good to be true._

"Miss Owens would like all the girls who were in the honors choir to try out," she continues, "so you'll need to ask your parents about it tonight. The tryouts are at four tomorrow afternoon. You can go to her room in the morning to let her know if you can come."

"Got it. I'll ask tonight," I reply, with a thumbs up. Before I turn away, I ask, "Oh, and do you know what would happen if I was selected?"

"No, Ana didn't say in the email."

"Okay then… Thanks." I walk back to my seat and try to comprehend it. I had read, or scanned, at least, the email, and I thought I saw something about Santa Barbara. That's where Sparklez lives. There were too many coincidences here.

I got this feeling that, whether it was really CaptainSparklez or not, _someone_ was going to walk out of this famous.

**A/N: BOOM! Chapter 2! Sorry for the long wait, but...well, school. I'll try to write some chapters in advance to post throughout the week. I should be able to get more done with MLK Day off. *sighs* Well, there goes my weekend…**

**Anyway, I have to go now, it's 12:52 AM as I'm writing this. Yeah, I stayed up **_**that late**_** writing **_**this**_**. I must have a serious problem…**

**FUN FACT: I am currently listening to "State of Grace" by Taylor Swift.**

**DFTBA! (Don't Forget To Be Awesome)**

**-iluvpb22**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello! I'm back with**_** Try Outs.**_** So, Jordan released his "Draw My LIfe" video, and I found out that he lives in… LA. Darn Wikitubia. I knew I shouldn't have trusted that website. Anyway, I'm too lazy to go back and edit it, so if it bothers anyone: DEAL WITH IT.**

**Enjoy!**

*Maria's POV*

"And… we're done!" I had just finished downloading the Shader's Mod that Sparklez had just done a showcase on. Riley liked it so much, _she_ wanted to do a video on it, too.

I should explain. We also have a YouTube channel that we run together, called "TheMinecraftTwins." We do a Minecraft LP together as well as some other things, like adventure maps and the Nexus server. We have about 2,500 subscribers.

"So let's record!" Riley responded, fumbling for her laptop cord in her messenger bag.

"Yeah, we can do a mod showcase, but it's also about time we told the fans you're moving." Her dad was transferring to Sacramento soon, and we still haven't told our subscribers.

"Oh… um, yeah, I guess." She sighs. "Are you _sure_ you'll be okay running the channel by yourself?"

"Yes. I'll be fine. We _could _run it together, but my parents won't let me get Skype!" We actually had to sit side-by-side at the desk, sharing a microphone. True story.

For a minute we just sit there, sort of teary-eyed, knowing that this would be our last video together. Then, Riley says, "Well, let's get this over with!"

"Definitely!" We turn on the texture pack, and I start the recording.

"Helloo, everybody, and welcome to- Hey!" As soon as Riley spawned in the world, she started hitting me. "What the- Ow!- What are you- STOPPIT- DON'T-" I yelled, but it was too late. I was already dead. "Maybe we should do this in Creative."

We looked at each other IRL and burst out laughing. "_That_ will sure make for an interesting intro!" Riley cried, interrupted by constant giggling.

"Definitely," I agree, and both of us high-five. "But we should probably start the _real_ video now."

"Yeah, probably. At least you can replace this with our _awesome_ intro animation!" About two months ago, we had created an animation where Riley's character tosses my character a sword, and I chop a creeper in half. It's pretty sick.

After that, I begin to talk, or, more accurately, ramble. "Hey guys, it's Maria and Riley here, also known as the MINECRAFT TWINSIES! Today we will be doing our last video together, unfortunately, and I'll explain why before we do a showcase for the…" dramatic pause, "Unbelievable Shader's Mod!"

"Yeah!" I look behind me to see Riley's character running and jumping everywhere, placing torches and glowstone. "It's so bootyful!"

"Um… okay… Bajan Canadian references aside, it's time for THE NEWS! Riley, you start."

"No, you start!"  
>"Riley…"<p>

"Maria…"

"Fine!" Before beginning, I run over and punch her character. She punches back. Before we know it, we're in another fist fight, and Riley kills me. Again. We weren't doing it in Creative.

"Screw you." I respawn and go into my serious mode to tell the news. "There's going to be a bit of a change to the channel. I'm going to be running TheMinecraftTwins alone, because Riley… is moving."

This is followed by a brief moment of awkward silence, and then Riley cries out, "Yeah, my daddy's getting transferred to Sacramento!"

"Daddy?" Riley starts to laugh at her own joke, and I join her. "Well, let's get this party started!"

Our mod showcase video carries on like this, with nothing less than a string of nerdy jokes and constant entertainment for what we both knew may very well be the last time.

**A/N: Woo! I'm done! I managed to write this on Thursday and post it on Friday, so that's cool. Writing this, I feel like I'm writing about me and my best friend playing Minecraft. XD**

**I was thinking in class yesterday, and I came up with, in my opinion, and excellent new plot. A plot that A)Wouldn't have involved moving Riley away (she's one of my favorite characters at the moment) and B) May involve changing the rating to K+. I won't know until I write it, of course.**

**FUN FACT: Humans can survive underwater, but not for very long.**

**DFTBA!**

**-iluvpb22**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I am so super sorry for the wait! I've just been so busy, and I kinda forgot about FanFiction. I was thinking about another story I wanted to write, and I don't know if I want to put this on hiatus, or what. Let me know what you think I should do!**

**Enjoy!**

*Riley's POV*

When we had finished recording, editing, and uploading, Maria and I checked up on all our social media. Each of us ran an individual account, "Minecraft_Twin_Maria" and "Minecraft_Twin_Riley", or as close as we could get to that. I noticed a picture by Sparklez on Instagram.

"Hey, check this out." I show it to Maria. "Jordan's at the pier tonight."

"Hmm. Cool," she responds. Before I can ask my next question, she adds, "And no, I can't come with."

"Aww, why not?"

"There's something I need to ask my parents, and it may or may not take a while to sort out." She looked half-excited, half-nervous about whatever this "something" was.

"What?"

"Nothing you need to know."

"You're hiding something."

"Am not."

"Tell me."

"No."

I walk right up to Maria and stare her down, straight into her face. She starts giggling. I tend to have that effect on people.

"Okay, fine, I'll talk! I, um, well… ya know how Sparklez is doing a new Minecraft parody?"

I listened intently. If this went how I thought it was… "Yeah?"

"And how he's in Encino this week?"

I shove the Instagram picture into her face. "Duh."

"Well, I… I think he might be coming to our school for a girl to sing."

I exploded. In a good way. "No way! Did he choose you? Are you going to Santa Barbara?"

Maria had to pin me against my own bed to get me to calm down. "Slow down, I don't even know if it's really him. I'm pretty sure though, because when I scanned the email, I saw 'Jordan' and 'Santa Barbara', which is…"

"Sparklez's real name _and_ where he lives!" _Nothing_ was calming me down now. "You'll be famous!"

"Not if he doesn't choose me. I'll need a good song to sing."

We give each other "The Look". The look of complete agreement. "Fallen Kingdom," we say simultaneously.

We watch the video at least five times so Maria can get the song in her head, find a version of it without the singing, and get to work practicing.

"Aren't you going to go meet Jordan?" Maria asks me while we take a break.

I shoot her a smile. "Thanks for your concern, but _that_ can wait for later. They're gonna be there 'till, like, midnight." I let her get one last drink before announcing, "Now, back to work."

**A/N: Again, I'm so sorry! Only this time for the chapter being so short a lot of them will be. I just don't have time to write super long chapters. Besides that, I don't have much else to say. Hope you enjoyed!**

**FUN FACT: At some point in their lives, 1 in 6 children will be abducted by the Dutch.**

**(Does anyone know where these "fun facts" are coming from? First person to get it right can write up an OC for… well, you'll see. I'll PM you.)**

**DFTBA!**

**-iluvpb22**


	5. Author's Note

**Hi guys! Sorry this isn't a chapter, but I just wanted to inform you that I'll be doing a Hunger Games (in Minecraft) story soon. If you want to see it, be sure to follow me so you don't miss it! I'll be alternating between "Try Outs" and the new story from now on, so I don't get too bored with one or the other. If you want an OC in the story, PM me your OC and I might include them. Again, be sure to follow me so you don't miss it!**

**FUN FACT: The fun facts come from the video game Portal 2. Therefore, not all of them are true, because the Fact Core is an idiot. ZZefyre got the question correct, and wrote up the main character for me.**

**DFTBA!**

**-iluvpb22**


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hallo! Dunno why I spelled it that way, but welcome to chapter 5! If you haven't already checked out my new story, "The Hunger Games," please do so. I know, I'm **_**so **_**good at naming things. Anyway, I'll be alternating between the new story and this one from now on. 'Nuff said, now. **

**Enjoy!**

(Riley's POV)

After we had decided to finish the training session, Maria texted her mom. Her mom said that she could go to the tryouts and that she could come with me to the pier. Perfect.

First, we had to decide where to go out for supper. "What do you want for sup-" I begin.

"Cane's," Maria said decidedly, not even letting me finish my sentence. Both of us love Cane's.

"Well, Cane's it is, then. Let's get us some chicken."

We walked to the one that was literally down the street. Glorious Encino. As we ordered, I was urging Maria to order the "Caniac," the largest meal on the menu.

"C'mon, do it!" I begged her.

"But it's _so much,_" she complained.

So I read off the wall, "What are ya, _chicken?_" We both had a good laugh at that. "Tell you what, let's split it."

"Deal."

We placed our order, and the cashier asked, "Who is this order for?"

"The Minecraft Twins."

The cashier grinned. "Oh, I _love _your YouTube channel."

"Why, thank you." We both gave her a high-five and proceed to our table.

From there, things were pretty uneventful. We walked to the pier, knowing that getting a parking spot would be next to impossible.

The line was rather long, but we were at the front in no time. We had our new Minecraft posters out for Adam to sign. There was absolutely no fangirling when we met. Meeting him was, for us, a common occurrence. In fact, he knew us by name.

"How it goin', Twins?" he asked us.

"Good," I replied as he signed.

"Well," Maria corrected me.

I elbowed her in the ribs. "Shut up."

Adam chuckled as he handed the posters back to us. "So, what are you _really_ here for? You wouldn't have come to all this," he looked around at all the neat lines forming in front of each member of Team Crafted, contradicting what he was about to say, "organized chaos just to see me."

"You would be correct," I answer. "We came to meet Captain Sparklez."

Sky looked around. "Oh, Jordan? Jordan went for some supper. He should be back by now..."

"Who should be back by now?" There was no questioning whose voice that was. Maria and I turn towards the direction of the sound.

"Captain-" Maria was cut off by a sudden attack of "sleepiness," and I had to hold her up. Adam and Jordan laughed at us.

Once they got over it, Jordan asked, "So you came to see _me, _huh?"

"Yup," I answer. "I'm Riley, and this Sleeping Beauty here," I hold her out, "is Maria." As much as I want to hold out a hand, I can't. "I would shake your hand, but mine happen to be full at the moment."

Again, both of them laugh. "Here, let me help you with that," Adam offers, and I gratefully accept it. Once my hands are free, I shake Jordan's.

"So, um..." I try not to sound _too_ awkward, "what brings you to Encino?"

"Looking for a girl to sing my new parody coming out. Didn't I see you at the school?"

I beamed. He recognized me. "Yes. So you're looking for a girl at _our _school?" He nodded. "Awesome! My friend here," I gesture to Maria still passed out in Adam's arms, who was somehow simultaneously signing stuff, "is trying out for that. She doesn't know it's you, actually."

He smirked and whispered, "Don't tell her. I'm sure both of us would _love _to see her reaction."

I grinned back and nodded, and at about the same time, Maria woke up. She practically leaped over to me and Jordan and forced me to dance with her as she exclaimed, "Omigosh it's Captain Sparklez!" over and over again. She thrust our posters at Jordan, who signed them rather calmly for witnessing such intense fangirling, while Maria bounced up and down as if this was the best thing that has ever happened to her. To be fair, it was. Afterwards, she continued to rave on and on, until I finally had to jam my fist into her mouth to get her to shut up.

"Maria, for the love of God, calm down!" I shouted into her face. She struggled for a moment, then reluctantly nodded.

I risked removing my fist from her mouth. When I did, she turned back to Jordan and said, much more calmly, but still with an air of fangirl to it, "Thank you so, so, so, so, _so _much!"

"You're welcome, sweetheart," he replied, which did little to help calm Maria. I could tell she was on the verge of fainting again. I slapped her across the cheek, not willing to let that happen twice.

"Snap out of it!" She did so, and we were _finally_ able to walk away to get our posters signed by everyone else. I don't know how long we'd been there, but it was certainly longer than the two minutes something like this should take. As we walk away, I turn back to Jordan. He already has a long line ahead of him, and was in the middle of signing a t-shirt. He looked up and saw me, though, and winked. I winked back.

_Our little secret, _I thought. _Maria will never know what hit her._

**A/N: My. Hand. Hurts. And I've come up with a new philosophy: You never know how many mistakes you make while writing until you do it in pen. **

**This was a longer chapter than usual, (I think) so I hope you enjoyed it!**

**FUN FACT: Hot water freezes faster than cold water. **

**DFTBA!**

**-iluvpb22**


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: I am sooooooo sorry for the **_**SUPER**_** l long wait! Nothing else to say, really. **

**Enjoy!**

(Jordan's POV)

We were at the pier for hours after I met Riley and Maria, and finally closed up shop around midnight. Everyone took a break for water, and I discussed the two girls with Adam.

"So, you know anything about them? Living in the same city and all?"

Adam took down another gulp of water before replying. "Oh, yeah. They've got their own channel, TheMinecraftTwins. I think they're at 2.5k or something like that."

Stupidly, I ask, "You subscribed to them?"

He looked at me with that "Seriously?" face. "Don't you think they'd have more subs if I was?"

I nodded, and then quickly searched them up on my phone. I watched a quick minute-long animation they made, and...wow. They make pigs look so dumb. By the end, I was laughing so hard my sides hurt. Everyone have me a weird look, but they were laughing just as much after I showed them. I tapped the "Subscribe" button and said, "I say they need a boost in the right direction.

"Yeah."

"Totally."

"Absolutely."

"Done!" Everyone was taking out their phones and doing the same.

Once we were all done, Adam looked at Quentin, then his cup, and dumped the rest of his drink on Quentin's curly hair.

"Guys, the fish needs his water!" he exclaimed in his usual, just-go-with-it way.

Quentin looked like he was about to explode. "I. Am. Not. A. Fish!" he yelled, squeezing his now empty water cup in his rage. Everyone proceeded to dump _their_ water on him, too, except for me, still standing there thinking of those girls' animation.

_But you see, this "carrot", as you call it, is pink!_

(Maria's POV)

"It helps us retain our natural color!"

I giggled at my animation (you narccissist, Maria), which I watched to wake me up each morning. Once I was done, I almost exited out of the app, but I noticed something new by our channel name.

456,746 subscribers? Where the frick did they come from? How did we get over 400,000 subscribers in less than 24 hours?!

What followed was what I could only call fangirling. In my little fit, I accidentally tapped "CaptainSparklez" in my subscriptions list, and I met my answer.

_CaptainSparklez has subscribed to TheMinecraftTwins._

"WHAT?! HOW?! THIS IS INSANE!" I literally screamed at the top of my lungs. My parents were already gone, so that's good. I looked at the comments on our most recent video, and they were even more shocking.

"Captain Sparklez subscribes=I subscribe. So cool!"

"Must be quite the recruit for Sky to subscribe!"

"Got here from Deadlox, so subscribing!"

"Ian wasn't insane! These girls are SOOOO awesome! Insta-subscribe!"

Literally _everyone_ in Team Crafted had subscribed, and we had more subs every time I refreshed the feed. _495,528...501,009...511,051..._

I couldn't let YouTube get in the way of school. Remembering the tryouts I had after school, I put it extra-special earrings, double-checked my school uniform, and even bothered to brush my hair back into a ponytail. As I did this, all that ran through my head was, _This is going to be a _very _interesting day._

**A/N: Umm... I'm too tired to type a quality author's note, so...yeah... It's f****** 1 in the morning. Good thing it's Saturday. **

**Sorry for the-what is it now, 5 weeks?-long wait! Just so busy... School 'n' stuff. **

**FUN FACT: I started a Minecraft server for my friends and I to play together tonight! It didn't work.**

**DFTBA!**

**-iluvpb22**


	8. Author's Note 2

**I'm sorry about the super long wait! I really have no excuse. I'm just posting this to inform you that I am, indeed, alive. The next chapter will be out soon!**


	9. Chapter 7

**A/N: Ermigerd I'm so sorry for the long wait! I'll elaborate more at the end of the chapter, so for now…**

**Enjoy!**

(Maria's POV)

_RIIIIIIIIIIING!_

"Finally!" I exclaimed, rushing out of the classroom. Seven hours are never longer than when I'm in school waiting for an important, potentionally life-changing event. I sprint through the halls to room 301, the magical place that is also known as "The Music Room". Walking through that door is like walking into the closet that leads to Narnia. Only, less coats, snow, and pine trees, and, I would guess, more pine smell. We have a very eccentric music teacher here at St. Maria's.

I walk through the yellow-painted gateway to heaven on Earth to see that everyone else was already there, including Riley and I's good friend, Michelle. She was interested in almost all the same things as us, (YouTube, Minecraft, Doctor Who, you name it) but she was much more reserved, calm, and, at times, a total bi- hothead, sorry. She also has a habit of looking 100 percent better than me. I would be totally jelly of her if we weren't friends. To be honest, I think the only reason we're friends is because her twin brother, Dante, is Riley's boyfriend. Yeah, Riley gets the luxury of having a guy who's tolerant of her to the point that he can kiss her, whereas I've been friendzoned by just about every guy I even try to befriend, if that makes any sense. Anyway, that's beside the point.

Michelle sees me walk in the door and smiles, dashing over to greet me. Rather than give me the friendly hug I usually get from her, she asks, "Why'd _you_ come?" 

Confused, I warily replied, "Because it's required…"

"So you're not afraid that I am _totally_ going to kick your butt?"

Oh. I see where she's going with this. Like I said, total bi- hothead. "So you're implying that one of us is better than the other? Because I think only one of us got a medal at the All-State Choir…"

Michelle grimaced. I have a way of hitting painful memories like that in arguments. "Medals do not have anything to do with greatness. For now, we should probably just agree-"

"-may the best singer win." I finished. I knew who that "best singer" was, and her name started with an _M._ And an _a._

Then Ms. Owens spoke up. She was rather young for being a teacher, at about Jordan's age. Yes, I have a habit of comparing people's ages to Jordan's age, moving on. Apparently, she was a child prodigy, whizzed through school, went for a degree in music for college at the age of your average _high schooler,_ and now, she's here. Very interesting life story, but hey, I'm not complaining. She is my absolute _favorite _teacher at this school.

"Looks like everyone is here, yes?" I quickly counted, then nodded. "That's wonderful! Jordan will be here at four'o'clock, so that's about," she checked her watch, "half an hour from now. You can all do whatever you want until then."

"Even watch YouTube?" I asked out loud. Very, very, _very_ stupid mistake. I could just feel all the popular girls silently judging me and categorizing me in the lowest of their respect.

Miss Owens silently nodded in answer, and I pulled out my iPhone and earbuds, but was interrupted by one of the other girls. (I never bothered to learn their names, sue me.)

"Hey nerd, what are _you _doing here?" I remained silent. "Answer me!"

I slowly, dramatically looked up at her, then calmly stated, "Oink."

The girl started fuming, then carefully, so as not to have a little temper tantrum in front of her friends, sounded out, "If you don't give me a proper answer, you little bi-"

"Hey, hey, hey, calm down over there, everyone is welcome in the music room!" Miss Owens stopped the girl from continuing. The girl walked back to her group of friends and narrowed her eyes at me before continuing to gossip with her friends. I shrugged and started catching up on my subscriptions.

*le time skip*

I checked the time and saw that is was 3:53. Jordan, (whoever he _really _was) would be coming soon. I decided to watch Fallen Kingdom one last time, just for good measure. Wouldn't want to lose the part!

I heard the door open, but I dismissed it and continued watching the video. When it was finished, I took out my earbuds, then realized that someone was standing right behind me. I could feel their breath on my neck. I was about to turn around when the breath gained a voice.

"You sure do like watching my videos, huh?"

**A/N: Cliffhanger! Though not really, since we all know who that is. XD**

**Since it is now summer, I'll have more time to write chapters for Try Outs, so you guys won't be forever suspended over that hypothetical cliff!**

**I also made a Wattpad account. I will still be using , but Wattpad will come in when I happen to write a non-fanfic story. I'll inform you when I do.**

**Also, follow me on Instagram, maybe? **

**FUN FACT: Every panda in the world is owned by China. If you see one at, say, a zoo in America, it's simply on loan.**

**DFTBA!**

**-iluvpb22**


	10. Chapter 8

**A/N: From now on, never take my word for it when I say, "I'll upload more!" It's most likely a lie. But in any case, I don't want to bore you with my incessant (Did I use that word right?) rambling, so here is thou chapter!**

**Also, I noticed that I've failed to describe Maria or Riley up to this point, so I've included descriptions of them in this chapter.**

**Enjoy!**

*Jordan's POV*

Maria looks up at me, and for a moment, absolutely nothing registers on her face. It gives me a good chance to notice how freakishly similar she looks to me. Her deep brown hair, almost black, is tied up in a ponytail, and I figured it would go down a few inches past her shoulder. Her eyes are almost like anime eyes, and they're a sort of hazel brown color. Everything about her is literally a shade lighter than me. Even her skin; it looks like she hasn't been outside for more than an hour in five years.

After I finish my quick observation, a mixture of surprise and joy spreads across her face, then slight confusion and the tiniest hint of anger. "Riley knew about this, didn't she?" she questions. I nod. I hear her faintly mumble, "That little bitch," then continues, out loud, "but why am I so surprised? I highly doubt there's another Jordan living close enough to this town that they could come to this school to fulfill their female singing needs. I assume I don't have to introduce myself, again, since we met last night?"

"Absolutely not," I cringe at the memory. "But anyway, you're not the only girl here."

I walk up to the front of the room to introduce myself. All the other girls are indulged in their conversation, so Ana calls for their attention. "Girls, Jordan's here!" They all look up front, and I start to introduce myself.

"Well, hello girls, I'm Jordan. Jordan Maron." I hear one of them whisper something about me being hot, and Maria telling them to "shut up, he's mine," so I stop listening and continue. "As some of you may know," I stare pointedly at Maria, "I run a YouTube gaming, particularly Minecraft," some of them groan, "channel called CaptainSparklez, which currently has over 6.5 million subscribers." A couple of them look shocked, Maria just smiles. "It's not all about the gaming, though. I also do music videos, parody videos. For my next project, I need a female singing voice, and that's where you guys come in." I grin. "All of you will be singing a song for me to get a sample of what your voice sounds like, and I will choose one of you to sing my next parody! So, I'll have…" I stare at the girls sitting in front of me, "you go first!" I point to a girl with black hair and tan skin.

She walks up and shakes my hand. "I'm Michelle." She whispers the next part, "I'm a big fan."

I nod. "Nice to meet you, Michelle."

She grabs a disk out of her backpack, (I assume it's instrumentals for the song she's singing) walks up front and gestures for Ana to play the disk. She begins to sing, and she sings beautifully.

*le time skip to when all the other girls are done singing*

*Maria's POV*

The more I listen to the other girls sing, the less I think I have a chance of getting the part. I kind of starts to depress me, so I just think of the stupid things Riley and I do together. I particularly think of the one time I failed to do her makeup. I failed so, so, _sooo _terribly, I can't even describe it. Well, I suppose I can. She asked me to find an eye-shadow that matched her olive green eyes, and I chose a baby blue color. I accidently put on navy blue eyeliner that she once used for a Halloween costume, and it really doesn't go well with her tan skin. I attempted a French braid on her long, straight, dirty blond hair, and it was the first time I ever tried one. I'll let you guess how it went. Finally, I put on blush that was too light and made her look like a doll that was given the wrong skin tone. She looked in the mirror and, despite the fact that I did so terribly, she laughed and declared, "I'm so _fabulous_! It's perfect!" and ended up going to school like that.

When Jordan calls my name, I snap out of my trance and head over to Ms. Owens's computer. She appears to be doing work on it, so I awkwardly ask, "Uhh… May I…?" She nods, so I head onto YouTube and quickly find the Fallen Kingdom instrumentals video Riley used to help me practice. I head up front, and nod for Ms. Owens to play the video, just like everyone else did.

The song begins, and I wait for the part with the "Oooooooohh, ooooooooohh," to finish before I start singing.

"_I used to rule the world, chunks would load when I gave the word._" I see Jordan and Michelle smile; they both know this song as well as I do.

"_Now every night I go stow away, hide from the mobs I used to sla-a-y._" I notice that I'm a bit tensed up. I relax my shoulders and breath during the brief instrumentals. Ms. Owens notices this and smiles. Her training in the art of music has, indeed, rubbed off on me.

"_They once were terrified every time I looked into their e-e-eyes. Villagers would cheer my way, for a hero I was, that's what they'd say._"

I continue to sing, and as I gaze at the faces of all the other girls who have already tried out, I see that they are feeling a bit nervous about the part that they may or may not get, even Michelle. Soon I get to my favorite part, the refrain.

**(I really didn't want to bore you all with the **_**entire**_** song, and I didn't want to type it, so I skipped some bits. Actually, many bits. Much skip. So less cool. Very sorry. :p) **

"_I gaze off into the boundless skyline,_

_Noteblock choirs playin' in the sunshine._

_Turn around, pick up my sword, and wield,_

_The blade that once forced evil mobs to yield._

_And hope one day that this chaos and_

_Destruction turn for the better._

_Never a bow in hand._

_That was when I ruled the land._"

*le skip to final refrain*

I come to the long period of instrumentals where there's more of the "Oooooooohh, oooooooohh." I can faintly hear Jordan humming along, but Michelle doesn't hesitate to sing it out loud. Then Jordan's singing too, and, even though only us three know the song (I assume), everyone in the room starts singing along. I smile as I sing the last refrain.

"_I gaze off into the boundless skyline,_

_Noteblock choirs playing in the sunshine._

_Turn around, pick up my sword, and wield,_

_The blade that once forced evil mobs to yield._

_If this battle should leave me slain,_

_I know Herobrine will call my name._

_Better to take a stand._

_That was when I ruled the land."_

I get and get a standing ovation. I've never had one before. I really don't know what to do, so I confusedly bow, then sit back down.

Jordan finishes clapping last, then concludes with, "Girls, that was great! I really enjoy listening to other people sing, and this was top-Notch!" I really hope he was referencing Minecraft's creator there, otherwise I'm just a nerd. "I'll send feedback as quickly as possible. Hopefully I'll have a girl picked out by tonight! Anyway, you're all free to go."

We file out the door. I'm at the back of the line, because I stop to thank Jordan and Ms. Owens. Right before I'm out the door, Jordan abruptly pulls me back in by my sleeve, shuts the door, and tells me, "You're in."

**A/N: I think this may be the longest chapter I've ever written.**

**From now on, I refuse to promise that chapters will be out soon, because, if you haven't noticed, I'm not very good at keeping promises.**

**A couple days ago, I finished **_**Allegiant**_**! *sobs* I could literally feel the feels spill out of me in the form of hot, bitter tears. WHY YOU DO DIS TO ME VERONICA ROTH?!**

**For some reason, my Instagram name didn't show on the last chapter. It's " " for those who want to follow. Shameless self-promotion FTW!**

**Also, I forgot to mention in the last chapter's Author's Note, there is very cleverly hidden sequel bait in chapter seven (technically chapter nine; the previous chapter) that may or may not actually end up becoming a sequel. We'll see. If you have an idea of what it is, PM me. I won't tell you what it is, I'm just interested to see what you guys think. Maybe at the end of this story, I'll have a poll on my account for a yes or no to "Try Outs 2". Not that it'll actually be called that, its just an alpha name.**

**I have now broken the record for longest Author's Note, as well. I must say, thank God for spell check.**

**FUN FACT: The most effective way to fight bad breath is to gently wash the tongue twice a day.**

**DFTBA! **

**-iluvpb22**


	11. Chapter 9

**A/N: For some reason, my Instagram failed to show up last chapter, too. Just look in my bio this time. **

**I changed the rating to "T" because I'm done trying to keep Maria from swearing :P**

**Also, I'd like to thank Angel999FTW for the OCs Michelle and Dante. I don't know how much they're going to be incorporated, but I did find a purpose for them. So yeah, thanks, Angel!**

**Enjoy!**

*Maria's POV*

"You're in," Jordan tells me. "Easy choice."  
>"That quickly, huh?"<p>

"Absolutely. Even if you are a fangirl," he cringes slightly at the word, "you definitely sang the best. Plus you're the only one who doesn't seem like a stuck-up brat. Well, you and Michelle. I'd rather have a fangirl than someone like that."

I nod. "Understandable. So…is there anything in particular I need to know?"

He thinks for a moment. "Well, I'm going to have Ana here," he gestures towards Ms. Owens, "send your parents an email telling them everything _they _need to know, so all you have to tell them is that you got the part. You will be leaving school with _me_ on Friday, and we'll drive on up to Santa Barbara to record! Sound good?"

I nod vigorously. "Yesh, it sounds fabulous."

Jordan grins. "Excellent! I suppose we can walk out together?"

Again, I nod. I tend to nod rather than say yes. "Allons-y!" Jordan looks confuzzled. "Doctor Who reference. Don't you watch Doctor Who?" He shakes his head. "Oh. Well then… Let's go!"

*le throwback to when everyone was leaving the room*

*Michelle's POV*

I walk out of the room. Maria and I were going to walk to her house together and catch up on a few episodes of Doctor Who with Riley.

"Well, we've got some Doctor Who to catch up on! Let's g-" I turn around to talk to her just in time to see her get yanked back in the music room by Jordan. Confused, I tiptoe back over to see what he tells her.

"You're in."

Of course. Of _course _he would choose her. After all, she sang one of his parodies, whereas I sang the Hunger Games Song. I almost want to slap her, but luckily common sense kicks in. She _did_ sing amazingly. I'll admit it, she sang better than me, and I could tell Jordan really liked my audition (I think), so that's saying a lot.

She walks out at the same time as Jordan. She looks confused as to why I'm waiting, so I remind her, "We're going to your house, remember?"

"Oh, yeah!" she nods, "Gotta catch-"

"-'em all?" Jordan jokingly tries to finish. I snicker at it, but Maria gives him a sarcastic slowclap.

"Can you finish a sentence without referencing a video game? I _was _saying, 'Gotta catch up on Doctor Who with Riley and Dante.' Dante is Riley's boyfriend, by the way. But yeah, I gotta head with Michelle."

Jordan nods. "No problem. I shall see you on Friday!"

Maria nods, and as Jordan walks out, I tell her, "You really do deserve the part, but I wanted it as well, and it makes me want to slap you."

"When we get home, how 'bout?"

This confuses me. "Wait, you'd actually let me do it?"

She sighs, and replies, "Well,I totally get where you're coming from. After all, it's Jordan freakin' Maron we're talking about here. If you had gotten the part and I hadn't, I'd be as angry as you are right now."

This makes me feel a lot better, and I smile. "When we get home?"

"When we get home."

"Well then, what are we waiting for? We have some Doctor Who to catch up on as well!"

Maria grins. "Allons-y!"

"Allons-y," I agree.

**A/N: I'm thinking about going on a writing spree tonight. Idk, we'll see.**

**If you're wondering why I'm referencing Doctor Who so much, I just started watching the show, and I'm really into it.**

**I have something important to discuss with you all. Today I woke up and read through the reviews I've gotten so far. I'm getting **_**sooo**_** much positive feedback from you all, and I just...well, fangirled. I'd like to say thank you for all the support. As of when I'm writing this, we're at 29 reviews, 13 followers, 7 favorites, and 1,214 views (whatever views stand for). Thanks so much!**

**FUN FACT: Whales are twice as intelligent and three times as delicious as humans.**

**DFTBA!**

**-iluvpb22**


End file.
